


I'm Good at Wasting Time

by kaciemcr



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, its not really a relationship but, why am i still ryden trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon are in highschool and just meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Good at Wasting Time

Ryan had forgotten to reset his alarm last night, causing him to get ready in a hurry only to still be late to his first period class. His teacher glared at him as he walked quietly to his seat, dropping his notebooks on the desk. Ryan thought he was doing well with attendance for the most part. The last time he missed class it was because he hadn't finished the English essay due the second he stepped through the door. 

His friend, Spencer, nudged his arm from the seat beside him with a “you okay?’ look. Ryan sighed, nodding his head. He had never been fond of his science class. The only time he ever did somewhat well on their tests was when they were all just relearning things from earlier years. Like rocks, rocks are easy. 

Spencer nudged him again, motioning towards the worksheet being passed out. Great, more homework he could try to do in the middle of night when he’ll most likely still be up. Ryan made a vague hand gesture before leaving his seat and the classroom. The hallway was pretty much empty of students. Ever since the beginning of the year the teachers had been cracking down on out of class students. His teacher really didn't care as long as you didn't leave in the middle of her giving some speech about some random thing. The walls were a dirty white with too many posters for the clubs he wasn't in.

His eyes scraped across the dirty tiles of the floor until they caught on the spot where they changed texture, marking the open doorway to the men’s bathroom for this part of the building. It was usually chillier in the bathroom, because let’s be honest it’s disgusting in there, so the windows are always open. Ryan’s old and worn shoes scuffed along as he dragged himself out into the small room. The metal door was heavy, which just made him feel weaker and therefore sadder. 

He sighed as he walked in and looked at the mirror on the wall beside of him. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure leaning by one of the windows. Ryan swallowed noticeably, hoping it wasn't some dude he didn't want to deal with today. 

“Shit.” The other boy mumbled under his breath, moving one of his hands out of view. Ryan watched him from the other side of the small room. He had seen him before; maybe they shared a class or two. It was Brendon, the sophomore who moved halfway through the year. They had talked a few times when he was still new, but they just didn't really connect.

He shook his head lightly, a small smile breaking across his face for the first time that day. Brendon looked worried like he had just been caught red-handed. Technically, he had been.

“Uh… You’re not gonna tell, right? I don’t know everything about this place yet, but I’m gonna assume smoking is against the rules. I can give you half my weed if you want.” He avoided the older boy’s eyes, instead opting for shoving his hands into the pockets of his tight sweatshirt. It was purple which made Ryan kind of want to laugh. He didn't much room to talk, though, with his low v-necks and tight jeans. 

Some people, especially the teachers, were against the ‘smoking on school grounds’ thing, but Ryan honestly did not care what other people did as long as it didn't involve him. Brendon was still by the window, but now he was standing upright, sucking in from the rolled joint. 

“Ryan, right?” Brendon offered after exhaling. Ryan gave a vague nod while stepping farther into the bathroom. He’d be okay sitting with Brendon for a little while instead of doing science work. 

“I don’t smoke, but I’ll keep your little secret.” He smiled, “Do you mind if I hang out in here?” Ryan already knew Brendon wouldn't care, so he pulled closer to the younger boy and sat on the cold tile. He also expected Brendon would slide down the wall to join him; which he did. Both of them would not consider themselves friends, but more like acquaintances.

“You avoiding something, too?” Brendon inhaled again, pulling his legs into a criss-cross position like Ryan was. Ryan didn't answer for a moment. 

“Was in a hurry this morning. Not really feeling this whole school thing today.”

Brendon laughed, “Me everyday. At least you've got a year less of it to go.” He sighed and stuck his joint between his lips, but not breathing it in. 

“I guess.” Ryan ran a hand through his hair and looked at the boy beside him. “You liking the school much?” 

Brendon shrugged, also ruffling his hair with his free hand. “The classes aren't to bad. My friend, Jon, is pretty cool. I think he knows Spencer.” Jon Walker was a sophomore like Brendon. Spencer and Ryan talked with him sometimes, but as far as he knew, Jon had never mentioned Brendon. 

Before either of them could continue, the bell rang. Brendon scrunched up his nose and walked over to the sink. Ryan reluctantly began his journey back to his science class to pick up his school work. Spencer waited patiently at the door for him and they walked until they had to split up for separate classes. Ryan kind of hoped he would get to hang out with Brendon again, even if it was just for a couple minutes sitting in a bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from some au I saw on tumblr. I don't think it's very interesting, but I might add another few chapters if I decide to. Also the title is from a Nick Jonas song from Camp Rock 2 just pointing it out. I'm so fucking lame,,


End file.
